


Maybe the Night

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Series: BenAndBen Song Ficlist [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Strings Attached, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Moon has never glowed this color,Hearts have never been this close
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: BenAndBen Song Ficlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Maybe the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based from ben and ben's song, hope you like it! :))

Habang ang karamihan ay mahimbing nang natutulog sa kanilang tahanan, makikita ang bukas na ilaw mula sa veranda at matatanaw ang dalawang lalaki. Marahang ibinubuga ni Sehun ang usok mula sa pangatlong stick niya ng sigarilyo habang nakatingin lang sa malayo si Chanyeol. Malapit na matapos ang isang araw at kasama na ata rito ang kanilang relasyon; yun ay kung meron ba talaga silang relasyon in the first place.

“Nagbalik na si Baekhyun ah” sambit ni Sehun at tinaktak sa railing ang sigarilyo para matanggal ang parte na naging abo na. Nanatiling tahimik si Chanyeol pero nang magtama ang kanilang paningin, para bang alam na niya ang gusto nito sabihin

_Sorry_

Napangisi nalang si Sehun at ngumiti nang mapakla. Sa ilang buwan nilang pagsasama, sa ilang paalala niya sa sarili niya na walang seryosohan, may mga pagkakataon pa ring nakakalimot ang puso niya na huwag umasa. Siya naman itong marupok na pumayag na maging panakip sa kung ano mang nawala kay Chanyeol nang iwan siya ni Baekhyun pero sa huli siya yung nawalan dahil binigay na niya kay Chanyeol lahat.

“Babalikan mo ba siya?” Pinipilit niyang magtunog na walang pake, yung parang ayos lang kahit na oo maging sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Se I’m sorry” nang marinig niya yun ay hindi niya mapigilang tumingin kay Chanyeol para sabihing ayos lang, alam naman niya na ni minsan, hindi nawala ang pagmamahal niya kay Baek, na hindi niya kailangan ma guilty pero para bang may kung ano ang nagbara sa lalamunan niya.

“Para kang tanga, ‘di ba inaantay mo ‘to?” Nagulat nalang siya nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya para hatakin siya sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Yakap na parang magiging huli na, at hindi niya namamalayang tuloy tuloy na pala ang agos ng luha sa kaniyang pisngi. Fuck

“Chan—” pumiyok pa ang boses niya at nagsimula nang humagulgol habang mahigpit niyang kinapitan ang balikat nito. Tangina naman.

“Se, I’m sorry” bulong pa rin ni Chanyeol at ramdam niyang nababasa na rin ang damit niya. Tsk, kahit kelan talaga napakaiyakin.

“Gago ano ba ayos lang” sabi niya pero para bang tinatraydor siya ng naginginig niyang boses. _Kase hindi naman talaga okay._ Kumalas si Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap at pinahid ang luha sa mukha ni Sehun, gaya nang lagi niyang ginagawa kay Chanyeol tuwing nasasaktan ito.

“I want you to stay” ang sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol “Se dito ka nalang” dagdag pa nito na mas lalong nagpaluha kay Sehun. Hindi ba nakikita ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya nahihirapan na mag let go.

“Kung sinasabi mo lang iyan out of pity then ngayon palang umalis ka na, hindi ko kailangan ng awa mo Park Chanyeol” seryoso niyang sabi rito. Umiling naman si Chanyeol at pinagsalikop ang kanilang kamay.

“Mahal ko pa rin si Baek at oo ‘di ko pa rin alam kung kaya ko pa magmahal ulit ng iba but if it’s you, gusto kong subukan, Can we take this chance para seryosohin kung anong meron tayo?”

Sunod-sunod ang patak ng luha niya habang naririnig ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang umayaw, humindi, pero ang tanga niya kung hindi niya maamin sa sarili niya na masaya siya.

“Sa tingin mo deserve ko magsettle sa taong hindi ako ang mahal? Wala naman tayo in the first place. Umalis ka nalang, alam ko namang ganto talaga kahihinatnan natin” mapait niyang sagot kay Chanyeol. Dahil sa sinabi niya ay bumitaw na si Chanyeol, naglakad papunta sa loob at dumiretso sa pinto para umalis na, hindi lang sa condo ni Sehun pero maging sa buhay niya. Nang sumara ang pinto ay napaupo nalang si Sehun at pinalipas ang gabi na umiiyak.

Ilang araw mula ng umalis si Chanyeol ay wala siyang natanggap na text o tawag mula rito. Siguro nga tuluyan na itong nakipagbalikan sa ex niya. Sinubukan niyang makalimot, pero ang mga basang unan sa umaga ang patunay na hindi iyon ganun kadali. Sa tuwing nakikita niya yung mga larawan nila sa gallery ng phone niya, yung playlist sa Spotify na hindi niya mabura bura dahil ginawa yun ni Chanyeol para sa kanya, yung recordings sa phone niya na puro kanta nila ni Chanyeol na sila mismo yung nagsulat ng lyrics at naglapat ng tono.

Sa huli napagod nalang si Sehun at naisipan na magbalik sa dati niyang gawi na magbar tuwing gabi. Isang beses nang pasuray-suray siyang lumakad pauwi, may naaninag siyang pigura ng lalaki sa pinto ng condo niya. Sino naman iyon? Baka si Jongin. Simula nang iwan siya ni Chnyeol naging nanay na ito sa kaniya na laging pinapaalala na kumain, maligo, at ‘wag magpakalasing masyado. Lumapit siya rito at sasabihan na sanang umuwi na dahil okay naman na siya, kaso natigilan siya nang napansing hindi naman si Jongin ang nandun.

“Se…”

“Anong- Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Lumakad palapit si Chanyeol pero umatras siya. Ano ba yan, bakit kailangan pa nito magpakita ngayon?

“Anong kailangan mo? Iniwan ka ulit ni Baekhyun?” Dahil sa kalasingan ay muntik nang matumba si Sehun kaya inalalayan siya ni Chanyeol papasok sa condo at pinaupo sa sofa. Ayaw na sana niyang makasama pa nang matagal si Chanyeol dahil baka may masabi pa siyang kung anong ‘di dapat pero hindi pa rin nawawala yung hilo niya kaya wala nalang din siya magawa.

“Matagal na niya akong iniwan Sehun, at narealize kong ayoko nang bumalik pa sa taong minsan nang nanakit sakin” sagot nito habang kumukuha ng tubig sa kusina at pinainom sa kaniya.

“And so? Ano naman ngayon? Bakit ka pa nagpakita?” tanong niya. Sana tinuloy nalang nito na hindi pa nagparamdam dahil ngayon parang bumabalik yung sakit, yung pakiramdam na umaasa ulit, ayaw na ni Sehun ng ganon.

“Nandito ako para hingin ang sagot mo sa tanong ko last time” Medyo nawala naman ang hilo niya at ngayon inaalala naman niya yung tanong ni Chanyeol. “Ang alin?” wala siyang matandaan.

“Kung susugal ba ko sayo, may chance bang magkaroon ng ‘tayo’?” natigilan si Sehun at para bang nawala ang tama ng alak sa kaniyang sistema. Tama ba yung sinabi ni Chanyeol? Lumapit ito sa kanya at sumandal sa kaniyang balikat gaya ng dati, gaya ng lagi niyag ginagawa tuwing magkasama sila.

“Alam kong ang selfish ko para sabihin iyon kahit na nasaktan kita, pero nung lumayo ako mas lalo lang kitang gustong makasama, deserve naman nating maging masaya ‘di ba?” Nilingon ni Chanyeol si Sehun para maghantay ng sagot. Deserve ba talaga niya? Nila? Ok lang ba?

Sa kabila ng tanong at pag-aalinlangan, nangingilid man ang luha ay napatango nalang si Sehun kasi oo gusto rin niyang makasama si Chanyeol, kahit na hindi pa parehas ang tindi ng pagmamahal na meron ito kumpara sa kanya, hiniling nalang ni Sehun na sana, mag work out ang bubuuin nilang ugnayan at siguro this time, magtatagpo rin ang kanilang nararamdaman sa isa’t isa.

Nilapit ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mukha at nang dumampi ang labi nito sa kaniya ay pumatak ang luhang kanina pa niya pinipigil kumawala. Para bang muli siyang nagbalik sa kaniyang tahanan at nakita ang liwanag sa gitna ng gabi. Maybe the night holds a little hope for them to be together again.


End file.
